onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 794
'''Chapter 794 '''is titled "Sabo's Adventure". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Doflamingo lending his sunglasses to a flamingo" by Pen-Name Forest Dweller, Tochigi Prefecture. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates recover at Kyros' house. Sabo recounts his past, and his encounter with Luffy at the Colosseum, before leaving Dressrosa. Long Summary Sabo arrives at Kyros' house, and Robin goes to wake Luffy, but Sabo says he just wants to see Luffy's face. Sabo reveals that CP-0 is heading back for Dressrosa and that Dressrosa would become chaotic again in a few days, so the Straw Hats should leave soon as well. Franky expresses his surprise that Luffy had another brother besides Ace. As Luffy, Usopp, Kyros, Bellamy, and Law recover from their injuries, Sabo explains how the three of them became brothers. He recalls the time he first met Dragon, and how he felt trapped by the nobility system on Goa Kingdom. He then recalls his ship being shot down as he flailed in the water, silently screaming for help, when suddenly Dragon grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water. Dragon then arrived on a Revolutionary Army ship, where he gave the critically wounded Sabo to a doctor. Eventually, Sabo regained consciousness, but the Revolutionaries realized that he had no memories at all, even of his own name. However, when his family lineage was revealed by Dragon, and a member of Revolutionary suggested returning him to his family on Goa Kingdom, Sabo immediately recoiled and attempted to dissuade them. In the present, Sabo recalls that despite losing all of his memories, he must have still had the gut instinct to stay away from his parents. Sabo then reveals that Ace later 'revealed' everything to him. Two years earlier, a Revolutionary rushed in, revealing the Whitebeard War had ended and while Emporio Ivankov was not listed among the fatalities, Ace and Whitebeard had been killed. Seeing Ace's picture in the newspaper caused Sabo to regain his memories and start breaking down. Sabo then started bawling to the surprise of everyone in the room as he realized that Ace was his brother. This caused Sabo to enter a fever-induced coma for three days. After he woke up, Koala asked if he regained his memories and if he was going to quit the Revolutionary Army, but Sabo denied this and asked to see Dragon. He later asked Dragon if he could look for the Mera Mera no Mi. Two years later, Sabo entered the Corrida Colosseum and confronted Luffy, who did not recognize him and did not know why he wanted Ace's Devil Fruit. However, Sabo called him his little brother, causing Luffy to recognize him. Luffy leapt back in shock and embraced Sabo while crying as Sabo expressed his relief that Luffy was still alive as well. Luffy bawled that he failed to save Ace and watched him die before him, but Sabo said that he is thankful Luffy did not die in Marineford as well. Sabo asked if it would be okay for him to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, which Luffy gladly affirmed. In the present, Sabo prepares to head off, and gives a Vivre Card he made of Luffy to Zoro, after taking a part for himself. Sabo then bids farewell to Zoro, Robin, and Franky, saying he is leaving Luffy in their hands. Zoro laughs, remembering how Ace said almost the exact same thing. Hack then contacts Sabo, who reveals he just left the house and that he would be at the harbor soon before hanging up. Sabo then rides away on a flock of ravens towards the harbor. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bellamy is shown asleep in Kyros's old house, along with Luffy, Usopp, Law, and Kyros. *It is confirmed that the person Dragon saved in Chapter 589 was Sabo. *It is confirmed that Sabo scar was from the incident 12 years ago. *Sabo had amnesia for ten years from his injuries, before Ace's death jolted his memory. *It is revealed that Dragon casually confirmed his relationship with Luffy right after the Revolutionary Army recieved the newspapers and before Sabo's mental breakdown. *The conversation between Sabo and Luffy at the colosseum was shown in detail. *Sabo had a Vivre Card made for Luffy. **Sabo kept a piece of the Vivre Card, but gave the rest to Zoro. *Kyros is drawn with both legs in this chapter. Characters Arc Navigation